Lihat Aku Di Sini
by Chartreuse Fae
Summary: Tidak ada salahnya menerima saran orang lain. BananaOrange.


**Judul : Lihat Aku Di Sini**

**Genre : Komedi, Drama, Fluff**

**Sinopsis : Tidak ada salahnya menerima saran orang lain. BananaOrange.**

**Komentar Pribadi : Ya saya baru tau Kouta ultahnya tanggal 30 Januari. Dipikir cuma umur aja yang dikasih tau.. Sayang ultahnya karakter lain ga pernah dibikinin..**

**Dan anggaplah ga ada yang mati ya.. termasuk macam Ryouma, Hase, Yuuya gitu.. Pedih soalnya kalo diinget-inget lagi.. Onore Urobuchi~**

**Tak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada Tantan yang sudah membantu saya dalam penulisan fanfic ini heheheh~**

**PERINGATAN KERAS! CERITA ALAY GADO-GADO PLUS SOME CHEEZYNESS AHEAD! Jujur pas dibaca lagi, ini kelihatan kayak orang mabok lagi nulis undang-undang pembalakan hutan terus di tengah jalan terjun bebas.. Maafkan hamba atas kenistaan ini.. *sembah sujud***

* * *

Sore hari itu nampak cerah dengan sedikit awan dan udara yang bersih. Seorang pria berjaket panjang berwarna hitam duduk di dekat jendela, sembari sesekali memandang keluar. Ia mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang berkecamuk, sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Matanya memandangi secangkir kopi yang sudah dingin di depannya. Entah kenapa ingin rasanya men-_table flip _meja tersebut. Kalau saja bisa.

Kaito yang berpenampilan super _cool_ ini isi hatinya sedang tidak _cool._ Apa boleh buat, dia kan manusia, bukan kulkas. Dia sedang marah besar dengan Kazuraba Kouta. Kejadiannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

~Flashback~

Kaito baru saja mau menjelajah Helheim, tau-tau ditelpon sama Kouta. Pemuda berambut hitam itu ngajakin ketemuan lagi. Aduh ini orang kenapa_ timing-_nya bagus banget yah, pas Kaito lagi semangat '45 mau latihan fisik sekalian nyari Lockseed baru, eh malah dicariin. Terus Kouta nawar, sebentar aja juga ga apa. Yaudah deh. Kaito males kalau jadi drama lagi. Terpaksa dia SMS Demushuu kalau dia ga jadi dateng.

Berangkatlah dia ke tempat janjian. Pas sampe, ada hal yang janggal. Kenapa si Sengoku Ryouma itu nongkrong di samping dia? Udah gitu bawa-bawa _bodyguard-_nya lagi.. Mereka nampak senang ngobrol berdua sampe Kouta ga ngeh Kaito udah 5 cm di deket dia. Koutanya kaget (dasar anak kagetan..) trus nyuruh Kaito ngambil kursi lagi. Soalnya mejanya emang cuma punya dua kursi (Minato berdiri _by the way_, kan dia harus siap siaga ngejagain si lemon). Huh, bagus banget tamu dateng ga disediain kursi. Kaito ngambil kursi di sampingnya sambil mencoba untuk ga ngedumel.

Ini si lemon edan ngapain coba nge-_lounge_ bareng si cowok bego ini? Kenapa Kouta sama sekali ga ngerasa was-was dengan kehadiran Ryouma? Kalau Kaito tau, pasti udah jauh-jauh dari ajakan Kouta. Pemuda berambut alay itu langsung ngelabrak Kouta, ngapain dia _hang out_ bareng si lemon.

"Eh? Soalnya dia sering mampir ke cafe ini. Katanya _lemon eclair_-nya enak. Eh ternyata beneran enak loh! Kaito mau nyoba segigit?" jawab pemuda yang tingginya rada bantet itu, yang serta merta langsung ditolak Kaito.

"Iya Kaito-kun. Kita kan sesama Lemon Rider~" timpal Ryouma dengan nada ceria-ceria gimana gitu, pokoknya yang minta digampar lah. "Oh ya mumpung ketemuan, gimana kalo kita bikin semacam Trio Lemon gitu? Kan seru tuh kalo kita tarung bareng bertiga~"

"Terus masing-masing punya serangan kombinasi gitu, kayaknya seru. Kalo gw Orange Lemon Squash, Kaito bisa itu jadi Banana Lemon Squash. Ryouma serangan kombinasinya mau pake buah apa?"

"Hmm, apa ya yang kedengarannya enak~"

Kaito sudah ga mengerti lagi apa yang mereka bicarakan. Author pun juga ga ngerti. Dan sebelum dia bisa angkat bicara, tau-tau muncul lagi si Kureshima Mitsuzane.

"Wah, tumben pada nongkrong semua di sini~ "

"Sini Micchy, ikutan nyobain _eclair-_nya~"

"_No, thank you,_ Kouta-san. Dan sebaiknya Kouta-san berhenti makan_ eclair_ seperti makan _hotdog_. Itu direkam sama Ryouma-san, entah apa tujuannya," katanya tajam sambil melirik Ryouma yang tersenyum penuh arti.

_Goddamnit. _Profesor gila ini ternyata mesumnya ga nanggung-nanggung. Ini si Rider jeruk kenapa bego banget sih, reaksinya cuma bengong doang? Ga ngerti maksudnya apa?

"Tapi Micchy, enakan makan langsung gini kayak kata Ryouma.."

"Kouta-san pengen aku sedih lagi? Aku kan ngomong gini demi kebaikan Kouta-san.." Micchy langsung pasang tampang anak tertindas di sinetron gitu, sampe Kouta ga enakan, terus akhirnya makan layaknya orang makan kue.

Namun lagi-lagi sebelum Kaito sempat bereaksi, seujug-ujug dari kejauhan, nampak seorang lelaki berlari ke arah mereka. Lelaki tersebut berambut hitam bergelombang seperti ala KimuTaku di masa muda. Wajah ganteng yang dihiasi dengan tulang pipi dewata tersebut terasa pas di hati. Badan atletisnya yang tertimpa sinar surgawi tersebut berlari bagaikan penduduk yang kabur dari banjir Tsunami. Jas hitam elegannya yang dihiasi saputangan segitiga hijau nampak seperti dibuai oleh angin puyuh (ya maklum kan lagi lari). Seorang Kureshima Takatora yang tidak biasanya panikan, sekuat tenaga menggenjot kakinya menuju tempat mereka duduk.

"MITZUZHANEEEEEE-Y!" teriaknya dengan sebuah speaker keliling di mulutnya (bahasa gaulnya = toa). "INI KAMU KELUPAAN BARANG!"

"Nii-san, kenapa panikan gitu sih?" jawab Micchy, yang benar-benar malas menanggapi kepanikan kakak yang sering over protektif itu.

"Kamu ini kenapa pergi dari rumah ga bilang-bilang? Ini kamu belum bawa uang jajan satu juta yen-mu.. Nanti kalo kamu laper terus nyasar di tengah jalan gimana? Kalo ada uang, kan kamu bisa makan di restoran dan pulang naik taksi.. Terus ini kenapa bekalnya ga dibawa? Minimal bawa roti sama Aqua gelas gitu.. Terus kenapa ga pamit sama Nii-san? Kan Nii-san udah ajarin kalau mau pergi itu cium pipi kiri pipi kanan dulu terus cium tangan kan? Nii-san kan jadi ga bisa konsen kerja.. Nii-san khawatir.. Nii-san berasa jadi 4L.. Lelah, lesu, lemah, lunglai.."

Pria yang belum juga menginjak usia paruh baya tersebut menangis terisak-isak sambil memeluk adiknya yang cuek bebek. Entah kenapa terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang tidak rela anak kesayangannya dilepas di 'rimba' kota.. Padahal masih jomblo segar.. Memang kalau urusan keluarga, Takatora suka kayak kena ayan kalau ada yang tidak beres (menurut Takatora). Micchy sih nyantai-nyantai aja.. Malah terkadang dia merasa jadi anak pingitan. Micchy kan juga pengen melebarkan sayapnya ke mana-mana. Minimal melebarkan tangannya untuk grepe-grepe Kouta. Intinya, dua-duanya rentan jadi jones. Sampe bingung ini lebih kasihan sama Takatora atau sama Micchy.

"Takatora nangis! Harus aku rekam~"

"Heh? Ryouma kenapa ada di sini? Kerja woi kerjaa-!"

"Kamu sendiri asyik sama adikmu. Masa aku ga boleh nyantai juga?"

"Ini orang.. Cepat balik ke kantor, Ryomaaa!"

"Ahahaha~ Kejar aku, Takatora~!"

Dan seketika itu juga Takatora kembali kejar-kejaran untuk menggiring si Profesor Lemon ke kantor. Minato pun terpaksa mengikuti. Padahal dia nungguin apa yang bakal terjadi antara si Jeruk, Pisang, dan Anggur kalo ketemuan. Apa boleh buat.

Setelah kekacauan absurd itu berlalu, Kouta kembali makan kue-kue lain yang dipesan Mitsuzane untuk Kouta, sekalian mentraktir habis gajian (=dapat uang jajan). Kaito yang sedari tadi sudah kesal menjadi makin geram karena berasa diacuhkan Kouta.

"Kouta-san kok perasaan kurusan yah? Tambah ganteng deh~" puji Micchy sambil menggombal. _Well_, bagian gantengnya beneran kok."Kalo fansnya Kouta-san tambah banyak, aku jangan dilupain yah.."

"Ga mungkin aku ngelupain Micchy! Kan fans ya fans doang, kalo kamu kan sahabat gw banget!"

"Duh Kouta-san bisa aja~ Sini aku pijetin, Kouta-san makan aja~" kata Micchy sembari berdiri dan mulai memijat punggung Kouta. Tetapi entah kenapa pijatannya loncat-loncat dari punggung ke tulang belakang di atas pinggang terus baru ke tulang punggung, syut syut gitu bunyinya.

"Eh Micchy ga usah! Masa gw makan terus lo engga? Kan elo yang pesen?"

"Ga apa, aku ga laper kok. Anggep aja aku ngasi kado ke Kouta-san ya~"

"Ga bisa gitu Micchy! Sini aku suapin nih, enak tau kuenya."

"Aduh makasi Kouta-san, aku seneng banget!" jawab Micchy sambil memeluk bahu Kouta dengan tidak sekuat tenaga, tetapi dengan cinta kasih terselubung. _Asyik hari ini pun bisa meluk Kouta-san lagi~ Kombo grepe-grepe pula~ Aku memang pintar~_

Jadi ngapain Kaito datang ke sini kalau Kouta sibuk terus sama yang lain? Terus itu kenapa dua anak suap-suapan kayak pengantin nikahan? Dan kenapa si anggur busuk itu ngeliatin dia dengan tampang super sombong sambil toel-toel pipi Kouta yang lagi makan kayak hamster? Apaan tuh maksudnya? Buang-buang waktu banget sih.

Kemudian Kaito pergi begitu saja, tidak mempedulikan Kouta yang memanggil dia dari jauh..

~End of Flashback~

Hhhh, kalau diingat-ingat lagi, ingin rasanya menjadikan Kouta sebagai samsak. Tapi dia tidak mau _image_-nya rusak karena menggunakan kekerasan ke sesama manusia, jadinya semua disimpan di hati. Apalagi sekarang dia lagi di Cafe Charmant. Dia ga pengen pantatnya ditendang keluar sama pemilik cafe yang flamboyan tapi nan galak itu.

"Eh Monsieur Banane, tumben mampir~!" Nah lo, baru aja sepintas lewat dalam pikiran, tau-tau orangnya nongol. Untung Kaito terlatih untuk tidak bertindak berlebihan seperti ngelonjak dari kursi seperti di sinetron remaja labil. "Ada apa nich? Tumben kamu nongkrong di sini. Ga bareng pacarmu, si cowok Aquarius itu? Kata Jonouchi, biasanya dia lengket sama kamu~"

_Damn. _Ternyata si Jonouchi mulutnya ember juga. Sampe pemilik cafe lokal aja udah tahu tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Pengen rasanya mulut itu disumpel sama sampah organik. Biar Zawame lebih bersih tanpa sampah berlebih. Toh kan sampah organik masih bisa didaur ulang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan energi. Yang nge-_recyle_ ya biar urusan ususnya si Jono aja. Kalo perlu sekalian manggil cem-cemannya, si Hase itu. Kan Kaito males banget kalo jadi heboh. Dia mesti _low profile_ kalau mau membalas dendam ke Yggdrasil.

Si pemuda berambut alay itu tidak sadar kalau pemilik cafe itu memperhatikan raut mukanya."Kamu kenapa sich? Manyun melulu, nanti gantengnya dibalap sama keriput loh~"

"Adanya juga elo yang disusul duluan sama keriput. Kan lo lebih tua," jawab Kaito dengan galak. Benar-benar nyerocos tanpa diedit dulu kata-katanya. Biarin aja. Kaito bener-bener lagi sewot soalnya.

"Iiichhh, jahat banget dech!" jawab Oren sambil memegang pipi indah berserinya dengan kedua tangan. Seolah-olah mencegah pipinya jatuh. Semoga tidak jatuh. Kalau jatuh, jadinya serem kayak zombie..

Di saat bersamaan, pintu cafe dibuka tamu berikutnya. Ternyata Takatsukasa Mai. "Kaito? Kok di sini? Tumben ga ke Drupers."

Yang ditanya langsung diem lagi sambil sedikit bergidik. Sekarang Kaito ga berani ngasarin Mai. Soalnya ada semacam _girl power_ yang ga bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Apalagi kalau menyangkut teman-teman Mai. Mending dia dibacok tombak Redyue daripada dimusuhin sama Mai. "Lagi ganti suasana, "jawabnya singkat.

"Eh ada Jeng Mai juga~ Sini, sini, jeng~" sapa Oren dengan ramah, sembari berdiri dan menggeser kursi untuk Mai. _Gentleman _abis.. Mai sampai kagum sendiri. Pasti jodohnya Om Oren senang diperlakukan begini. Apakah ada yang berniat untuk menerima uluran tangan si Durian Rider itu? Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya *melirik Takatora yang menepi ke sudut ruangan sambil direkam Ryoma*.

"Kenapa Kaito? Kok kayaknya lagi mumet?" tanya gadis manis tersebut sambil menopang dagunya. Jarang-jarang Mai ketemu Kaito lagi kebingungan, sampai Mai merasa geli sendiri.

"Aaaahhh! Eike tau! Kamu lagi ada masalah ya sama si cowo unyu itu? Makanya lagi ga barengan?"

Mai pun nampak terkejut."Oh gitu? Emang ada apa sama Kouta?"

Duh. Kenapa si Durian Rider ini tajem banget antenanya mengenai masalah seperti ini. Ingin sekali rasanya Kaito mengalihkan pembicaraan ini ke arah lain. Dia tahu ini bisa berujung panjang masalahnya kalau Mai ikut campur. Karena Mai pasti nyuruh mereka buat saling berbaikan, gimana pun caranya. Duh. Tapi Kaito ogah melakukannya.

"Cup, cup, cup, sini bareng sama Om~" kata Oren, seraya mengelus-elus rambut alay Kaito, yang tentu saja langsung ditepis sama pemuda _cool_ itu.

"Oh! Gw tau! Ini Kaito, dibaca-baca aja!" seru gadis tersebut sembari mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Ia memandangi benda yang diletakkan di depannya dengan hati-hati. Sebuah buku berukuran sedang, dengan judul 'Horoskop 101'. Mata Kaito langsung mengernyit tajam.

"Ah eike setuju! Eike juga punya buku seperti ini~ Ngebantu banget dalam bisnis dan dalam mengarungi bahtera hidup eike~"

Pria berambut coklat itu sebenarnya ga tertarik membaca hal-hal yang ga pasti seperti itu. Ga pernah seumur-umur dia make horoskop-horoskopan atau primbon-primbonan untuk menjalani hidupnya. Tapi karena ini yang nyodorin Mai, dia ga berani juga menolak. Apa boleh buat. Toh dibaca sebentar juga ga apa-apa. Bukan novel porno ini. Tangannya meraih buku tersebut, sampai menemukan halaman mengenai zodiak Kouta.

_'Kepribadian Pria Aquarius'_

_'Pria Aquarius adalah pria yang ramah dan memiliki jiwa sosial yang tinggi. Ia senang berteman sehingga seolah-olah seluruh dunia adalah sahabatnya. Mereka menolong orang-orang yang kesusahan tanpa ragu dan tanpa pamrih. Mereka juga termasuk orang yang tergolong kreatif. Baginya, setiap saat adalah petualangan tiada batas, meskipun ada saatnya dia akan berhenti sejenak dan menjadi tertutup karena ia butuh waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Walau tidak terlihat, pria Aquarius tergolong emosional dan memiliki sikap penyayang. Bila Anda mencari teman untuk mencurahkan isi hati, mereka adalah teman yang tepat untuk diajak berbicara. Mereka juga memiliki tingkat keadilan dan kejujuran yang tinggi, yang menyebabkan mereka dihormati di muka umum.'_

Dipikir-pikir, lumayan benar juga sih artikel ini. Kouta terkadang orangnya seperti itu. Tetapi ia sedikit meragukan pernyataan yang bilang kalau pria Aquarius itu kreatif. Soalnya kayaknya ga berlaku di pria berambut hitam itu. Mungkin kebegoan Kazuraba itu kasus khusus.

_'Pria Aquarius senang menjalani berbagai aktivitas. Tekadang ia mudah bosan, sehingga terlihat selalu mencoba hal-hal baru. Mereka juga mudah ditebak isi hatinya sehingga pria ini sulit berbohong. Kalau senang, akan terlihat senang, kalau sedih, akan terlihat sedih. Terkadang, pria ini cenderung kurang suka berkomitmen dalam menjalin hubungan. Sifatnya yang sosial dan jiwa petualangnya membuatnya menunda untuk menikah hingga menemukan orang yang 'tepat'. Tetapi, jika Anda benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa Anda menyayanginya dan mau mengutarakan perasaan Anda dengan tegas, pria Aquarius akan selamanya setia kepada Anda.'_

Oh. Emang begitu? Kaito juga tidak paham. Kan ini juga cuma pendapat orang yang menulis buku. Tanpa sadar, ia menghela napas. Kenapa dia mau bersusah payah membaca hal-hal yang lebay seperti ini? Apakah Kouta sebegitu pentingnya untuk dia sampai dia ingin tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi keanehan pemuda itu? Bukannya dia hanya terbawa permainan nasib saja?

Tapi rasa sakit hati yang ia rasakan waktu itu benar apa adanya. Kaito kesal pemuda berambut pendek itu tidak memberi perhatian kepadanya. Walaupun Kaito bingung sendiri kenapa dia mesti kesal sampai seperti ini. Mungkinkah memang ada suatu tempat untuk pemuda itu di dalam hatinya. Soalnya selama ini Kaito menganggap dia saingan. Memang sih, ada tempat khusus untuk saingan, tapi kali ini berbeda. Tampaknya ia harus menata ulang pikirannya dan memastikan apa arti Kazuraba untuk dirinya.

Setelah bertekad demikian, dia membuka halaman berikutnya.

_'Mari Bercinta Dengan Pria Aquarius'._

Hmm.

Sekarang nampaknya saat yang tepat untuk menyudahi sesi membaca ini.

Sesaat dia bertanya-tanya apa reaksi Mai saat membaca bab tersebut. Tapi dia emoh nanyanya. Terkadang diam itu emas.

Kaito kembali meletakkan buku tersebut di hadapan Mai, gestur tubuhnya merendah seolah mengucapkan terima kasih secara diam.

"Gimana Kaito? Lumayan kan?" tawa Mai sambil terkekeh."Emang kadang-kadang sulit memahami orang, makanya ada aja orang yang senang baca horoskop biar lebih gampang memahami mereka. Tapi kalau ada masalah, lebih baik dibicarain aja sampe tuntas. Aku yakin Kouta juga sama mumetnya sama kamu. Dia kan otaknya ga bisa mikir tinggi-tinggi amat."

Pemuda berambut coklat itu mengangguk pelan. Ternyata curhat dengan Mai ada baiknya juga. Tak lama kemudian, ia segera angkat kaki menuju Drupers.

Tentunya setelah ia membayar tagihan makanannya. Tidak seperti seseorang yang sering ngutang.

Kouta mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari pemuda berambut coklat itu, sambil menopangkan dagunya di counter Drupers. Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah mengacuhkan Kaito waktu itu karena terlalu asyik ngobrol dengan yang lain. Dia juga pasrah semua pesan suara dan SMS-nya yang mencoba meminta maaf ga digubris Kaito. Ia masih berharap HP di kantong celemek kuningnya itu bereaksi. Tapi bukan berarti dia senang dapat SMS penawaran kredit miliaran yen yah, apalagi di-SMS sama cewek panggilan. Kouta udah ada yang punya lah yauw~ Sori dori mori baby~

Kouta tau Kaito itu bagaikan landak kalo lagi marah, duri-durinya pada ngeloncat keluar semua dan mesti jaga jarak aman. Tapi menurut Kouta, pria tersebut tetap imut kok meski marah. Makanya kebayangnya landak. Kan imut. Ah dasar pemuda sedang kecanduan asmara. Seseorang tolong masukin dia ke tempat rehabilitasi gitu.

Kemudian, tanpa angin tanpa hujan, Kaito masuk ke Drupers dengan tampang kayak mau masuk ring tinju begitu, serem banget deh. Mata elangnya langsung tertuju pada pemuda yang sedang setengah _fly_ itu. Spontan Kouta kaget, dan entah kenapa adegan ini cocok rasanya di-zum in zum aut kayak di sinetron-sinetron itu.

"Kazuraba."

"Y-Ya? K-Kenapa Kaito?" Pemuda berambut hitam itu terbata-bata menjawabnya.

"Ikut gw. Sekarang." Sekonyong-konyong dia menyambar pergelangan tangan pemuda malang itu.

"Aduduh, Kaito! Sakit tau!"

"Pemilik cafe," kata Kaito dengan sombong."Pinjem dia sebentar. Nanti gw kasih _service tax_ lebih."

Pria kribo yang bernama Bandou-san itu sebenarnya tidak tega membiarkan pegawainya dipinjem seperti itu. Soalnya kalau terjadi apa-apa, dia bisa dituntut secara hukum.. Tapi mau gimana lagi. Ia menganut prinsip pelanggan itu nomer satu. Apalagi pelanggan tetap. Jadilah dia cuma bisa mengangguk pelan. "Jangan dikasarin ya, itu anak kasian udah horor ngeliat kamu.."

"Dia kayaknya lebih horor kalau gajinya ga dibayar, "jawabnya ketus, sembari menggiring Kouta keluar.

Mereka berjalan rada jauh dari Drupers, yang tentunya membuat Kouta tambah takut. Jujur Kouta belum siap menghadapi serangan nuklir yang kemungkinan akan diluncurkan Kaito. Masi mending kena radiasi deh, paling ga matinya ga seketika itu juga.. Dia masih pengen menikmati masa muda, masih mau kawin, masih mau meraih masa depan..

Kaito sudah melepas genggamannya, tapi Kouta ga berani kabur. Mata hitamnya menatap punggung yang berada satu meter di depannya. Dia terdiam untuk menyembunyikan kegelisahannya. Tapi rasanya ga nyaman kalau ga bicara apa-apa. "Kaito.. anu.. maaf ya yang kemarin.."

"Diem dulu kenapa?" jawab Kaito tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang. Kouta langsung ciut dibilangin begitu.

Tanpa sadar mereka tiba di sebuah jalan yang rindang dan terlihat sebuah cafe kecil dengan dekorasi manis ala Eropa. Cafe tersebut memiliki bagian terbuka dan bagian lainnya tergabung dengan sebuah gedung yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Kaito mengambil tempat duduk yang teduh di bawah sebuah pohon.

"Ini.. mau ngapain ya, Kaito?"

"Kita ulang yang tempo hari."

"Hah?" Lagi-lagi Kouta cengo. Aduh ini orang, lama kelamaan Kaito ragu dia kencan sama manusia apa siput.

"Duduk." perintah pemuda berambut coklat itu. Mukanya acuh tak acuh saat Kouta duduk di depannya dan mulai mencermati menu yang diberikan oleh seorang pelayan.

Eh? Jadi mereka nongkrong nih ceritanya?

Setelah memesan makanan, mereka terdiam kembali. Kouta membatin kembali dalam hati, mencoba memikirkan kata-kata Kaito. Apa maksud Kaito itu dia ingin mengulang kejadian yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu? Buat apa yah?

Kemudian Kouta mulai mengambil HP-nya dan menekan sebuah nomor. Yang ditelponnya membuat Kaito pusing."Halo? Ryouma? Dirimu bisa dateng ke cafe di jalan anu ga? Ini Kaito katanya mau ngulang kejadian yang kemarin.. Iya, ga tau nih buat apaan sih. Ngisi waktu luang kali?"

Saat itu juga Kaito mendobrak meja. "Ngapain kamu ngundang Ryouma? Emang mau rame-rame belajar Tari Saman? Gw cuma ada keperluan sama elo tau!"

Aduh ini orang kenapa nerjemahin kata-katanya harafiah banget sih. Lagian ngapain juga dia mau ngumpul-ngumpul sama musuh bebuyutannya? Dan kenapa mereka sempet tuker-tukeran nomer HP? Gila ini anak minta dipites banget.

Kouta yang habis digalakin langsung mengakhiri telponnya dan kembali duduk dengan muka tertunduk.

Mantan pemimpin Tim Baron itu kembali menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mulai berbicara. Dia harus tenang, harus kalem, _cool_, woles, dsb. Menghadapi Kouta itu memang tidak segampang membalikkan telapak tangan. Dan dia ga mau dirinya pergi seperti kemarin hanya karena amarah sesaat. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ia teringat saat pertama jadian.

Apa yang ada di benak pemuda berambut hitam itu saat ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kaito? Kenapa Kouta memilihnya?

"Kaito, lo masih marah ya gara-gara yang kemarin?" tanya Kouta.

Yang ditanya menjadi hening sesaat sebelum menjawabnya."Sebenarnya iya. Tapi itu udah ga penting lagi. Jangan pasang tampang kayak mau diplonco gitu kenapa?"

"Ng.. Jadi udah ga marah lagi?" Kaito mengangguk pelan, yang tentu saja membuat senyum menawan si Rider oranye kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Sinar matahari seolah-olah sengaja menembus sela-sela daun untuk menimpa pemuda di depannya itu. Bayangan yang gelap membuat kontras tegas dengan cahaya tersebut. Belum lagi ditambah dengan hembusan angin semilir yang menggoyangkan rimbunnya daun-daun itu, membuat sang sinar berlarian dari garis tubuh Kouta yang satu ke yang lainnya. Memaksa mata pemuda berambut coklat tersebut untuk tetap fokus pada pemandangan di depannya itu. Seolah tak ingin pemuda tersebut hilang bagai fatamorgana.

Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya, tetapi terasa hangat dan tidak asing baginya. Seperti saat ia memandangi sang gadis yang menari di bawah pohon itu, di kuil tua yang menyimpan banyak kenangan baginya. Tanpa sadar ia mencondongkan badannya, lengannya menyeberangi meja bundar di bawahnya. Saat tangan kanannya hanya berjarak seruas jari dari wajah pemuda berambut hitam itu, keraguan meliputinya. Apa ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang aneh? Tetapi wajah itu tidak bergeming. Hanya menatapnya lurus, tanpa seuntai kata, dengan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Apakah pemuda tersebut menantinya?

_Kazuraba.._

Sementara itu.. Di cafe bagian dalam, para pelayan dan tamu wanita sudah heboh melihat tingkah mereka berdua dan mengacungkan kamera untuk mengabadikan momen langka tersebut (sebisa mungkin tanpa lampu _blitz_ karena takut ketahuan). Sampe-sampe manajernya juga datang melihat fenomena ini dan berpikir apakah akan jadi promosi yang bagus untuk cafe tersebut.

Namun sayang. Yang terjadi berikutnya membuat kelanjutannya terhenti.

"Kaito-saaaaan~!" Seketika itu juga Kaito berasa disambar geledek. _Ga mungkin, ga mungkin, ga mungkin, ga mungkin-_

Peco yang manis imut mungil itu melambaikan tangannya seperti JKT 48, ia terlihat sumringah di belakang Kaito. Beserta Zack. Seperti kata pepatah, di mana ada Peco, di situ ada Zack.

Kenapa. Kenapa mereka harus ada di sini sekarang. Tanya kenapa.

"Kaito, yang tadi kenapa ga dilanjutin?" tanya Zack yang tentunya gatel pengen godain Kaito.

"Anggap aja kita ga ada, Kaito-san~" timpal Peco dengan senyum-senyum penuh pengertian.

Belum pernah Kaito berasa mati kutu seperti ini. Sial.

"Eh? Apaan yang dilanjutin? Emang ada apaan?" tanya Kouta lagi dengan polosnya.

Jelas aja langsung diketawain Zack dan Peco.

"Udah deh jujur aja Kaito-san, itu Koutanya ga ngerti, hahahah~"

"Selamat berjuang deh, Kaito." ucap Zack sembari menepuk bahu Kaito, yang sudah ga ngerti harus gimana lagi. Udah hilang _mood_ gara-gara didatengin mantan anak buahnya itu, tambah lagi si pemuda bego ini ga ngerti apa-apa, wajahnya nge-_blank_ gitu kayak Toni Blank. Mau dibawa ke mana hubungan mereka ini. Bahkan seorang Sagara pun hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya kalau ditanya soal mereka berdua.

Kaito yang frustasi langsung berdiri hendak meninggalkan TKP, tapi belakang jaketnya tiba-tiba dipegang sama Kouta, seperti orang yang sigap ngambil tisu habis selesai urusan di WC. "K-Kaito mau ke mana?"

Pria berambut coklat itu yang terkejut sekarang. Kouta ga pengen dia pergi? Terus kenapa? Kenapa dadanya berdebar-debar saat melihat mata memelas itu?

"Gw ga bawa dompet nih.. Gw pinjem duitmu dulu yah? Nanti gw bayar."

Saat itu nampak sebuah kompor meledug entah di mana.

"Bukan urusan gw tau! Pesen sendiri, bayar sendiri sana!"

"Tapi kan gw ga tau lo ngajak makan! Tau gitu tadi gw bawa dompet sekalian! Pinjem dulu kenapa sih?"

"Kalo ga ada duit, terus kenapa tadi mesen makanan?"

"Gw kepaksa tau! Gw tadi mesen karena takut liat muka lo galak gitu!"

"Emang di muka gw ada tulisan nyuruh lo mesen? Potong satu ato dua ginjal aja sana, kali laku buat bayar!"

"Emang gw apaan bayar make bodi? Emang gw burung bangau di cerita rakyat, bales budi make bodi?"

"Ya tapi kan bisa buat bayar intinya kan? Lepasin jaket gw! Mahal tau!"

"Ga mau! Pokoknya lo yang tanggung jawab!"

"Apaan tuh lempar-lempar tanggung jawab?"

"Ya tadi katanya lo ada keperluan sama gw? Emang ada apaan sih?"

Emosi Kaito sedikit mereda, alisnya yang berkerut menjadi sedikit longgar saat ia sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya. Kenapa dia dari tadi sensi terus sih? Kalau ketemu Kouta bawaannya geregetan terus. Salah siapa Kouta suka ga nangkep sikon dan mikirnya suka lambat banget. Salah siapa juga nerima pria berambut hitam itu jadi pacar. Duh. Kenapa hidupnya jadi belibet begini. Padahal tujuan dia kan pengennya ngomong sama Kouta buat ngehilangin kesalahpahaman mereka? Tambah lagi itu dua orang dan cewek-cewek kenapa rame di dalem cafe? (Zack ma Peco entah kenapa diajakin ngomong secara intens sama cewek-cewek di cafe tersebut. Kaito ga tau kalo mereka ditanya-tanyain mengenai hubungan dia ma Kouta).

Ia harus kembali memegang kontrol atas situasi ini. Kalau engga, mungkin Yggdrasil udah keburu bangkrut sebelum ia sempat membalas dendam. Dan bisa pusing Kaito mulainya kalau suasananya rame gini. Apa mending dia pindah tempat lagi? Kaito buru-buru meraih tangan Kouta lagi dan pergi dengan langkah cepat. Yang diseret tentunya kaget, tapi Kouta lebih kaget lagi saat ia melihat ke pemandangan baru di sekelilingnya.

"K-K-Kaito! Le-lepasin tangan gw! Gw ga mau!"

"Emang kenapa?"

"I-ini kecepetan! Gw ga mau, ga mau!"

Hah? Ini jalan udah dengan kecepatan biasa kok. Kenapa air mukanya jelek banget sih si Kouta? "Kecepetan gimana?"

"Ya kalo gw bilang kecepetan, ya kecepetan!"

"Maksud lo apan sih?"

"Ya maksud lo juga apaan? Kenapa ngajak gw ke sini?"

Pria berambut coklat itu ga sadar kalo dia ngegiring mereka ke daerah yang penuh dengan papan berlampu kelap-kelip bertuliskan _love hotel_ tiap 20-50 m. Omaigad. Kayaknya lagi-lagi yang tersenyum sama Kaito bukan dewi fortuna, tapi dewi fujoshi. Kesian Kaito. Kesian dia lagi-lagi salah paham sama Kouta.

"Kaito ternyata mesum! Gw udah salah ngenilai elo! Pulangkan saja aku pada Kak Akira! Hueeee-!"

"K-Kazuraba! Ini salah paham woy!"

Akhirnya mereka berlari kejar-kejaran dengan background sinar mentari sore yang indah, menyongsong rumitnya takdir kisah cinta mereka. Yah didoakan aja semoga langgeng dech..

* * *

**Komentar Pribadi : Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak sudah membaca fanfic hancur ini~**

**Salahkan saya yang gagal move on dari Gaim..**

**Dalam pembuatan fanfic ini, tidak ada Jono dan Hase yang terbully beneran kok. Cuma Takatora sih yang kena kayaknya.. *digampar fans Melon-Niisan*. Kaito kenapa jadi suka salah arah gini yah? Cinta emang buta, hahaha~ Mohon maaf kalo kurang berkenan di hati karena ada OOC.. OTL**

**Saya ga yakin bakal ada chapter selanjutnya.. Ada ide sih dari teman, tapi yah gitu deh.. Doakan saja jadi dibikin.. T w T)/**


End file.
